Identification (“ID”) documents play a critical role in today's society. One example of an ID document is an ID card. ID documents are used on a daily basis to prove identity, to verify age, to access a secure area, to evidence driving privileges, to cash a check, and so on. Airplane passengers are required to show an ID document during check in, security screening, and prior to boarding their flight. In addition, because we live in an ever-evolving cashless society, ID documents are used to make payments, access an automated teller machine (ATM), debit an account, make a payment, and the like.